Honour Bound
by CityGirl13
Summary: Camelot has long been the closest ally the small kingdom of Asrein possesses, and so the King can think of no safer place to send his wife when Asrein is threatened with war. Gwaine has always had a knack for finding trouble, but he may just have outdone himself when he starts getting close to the visiting Queen Selina.


Prologue: Seeking Refuge

A knocking on his door, far louder than he would have liked, was what woke Arthur from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. He felt Guinevere stirring beside him, but his mind was still too foggy with sleep to make sense of what was happening.

"Nurgh." Arthur attempted to call out permission to enter, but wasn't quite up to speaking just yet.

"Come." Guinevere called, being a much better riser than her husband.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Your Majesties," the guard who entered said quickly, "But there is a messenger here to see King Arthur."

Arthur struggled into a sitting position. "At this hour?"

"He arrived only moments ago and is insisting he see you now, Sire." The guard looked genuinely apologetic. "He brings with him the royal seal of King Ronard of Asrein."

This news jolted Arthur into a higher level of alertness. King Ronard had long been a friend to his father, and to Camelot. Arthur himself looked up to and respected the older King. But what could be so dire that Ronard would send a messenger to arrive in the dead of night?

"Bring the messenger to the council chambers," Arthur instructed. "I will be with him presently."

"Yes, Sire." The guard gave a nodded salute, before marching out again to follow Arthur's orders.

As soon as the guard was gone Arthur forced himself to his feet and began to dress himself.

"What do you suppose it is?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I know that it must be important, Ronard wouldn't intrust a messenger to see me at once at this hour if it wasn't."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Arthur leaned down to give his wife a kiss. "No, you stay in bed, I'll take care of this."

He was stilled buckling his belt and trying to rub sleep from his eyes as he walked to the council chambers. The castle halls were deserted, save for patrolling guards, and only the sound of his own footsteps echoed against the stone walls. Two guards stood stationed outside of the council chamber entrance, both nodded to Arthur as they pushed open the double doors for him. He held up a hand to stop them from following him, and let the doors swing shut to leave him alone with the messenger.

The poor man must have ridden almost nonstop from Asrein to Camelot, he looked as if he wanted to drop to sleep right where he stood. But he pulled himself together and dropped to one knee before Arthur.

"King Arthur, thank you for receiving me at such a late hour, I apologise that I arrived in this manner."

"Please, rise." Arthur hastily pulled out a chair for the man. "And sit, you look exhausted."

The man dropped into the seat gratefully. "Thank you, Sire."

"What is it that brings you so urgently to Camelot?" Arthur inquired, taking his throne at the head of the table. "Something tells me that it is not good news."

"I am afraid not, Your Majesty." The messenger confirmed. "As you well know, Asrein has long been coveted by King Bern."

"Yes, I am aware of this." Arthur said.

"Our spies report that King Bern makes ready to invade Asrein within the month. And-"

"Is it support that King Ronard wishes?" Arthur interrupted. "As allies of course Camelot will ride to his aid."

The messenger shook his head. "No, Sire, it is not your army he seeks. Asrein has always been a well defended kingdom, and he is confident that he has the numbers and skill to best King Bern in the field. Also, he knows the recent civil war Camelot has faced, he does not wish to trouble you to fight so soon after that."

"That's very good of him." Arthur frowned. "But if not my armies, what is it that Ronard seeks?"

"Shelter for his wife, the Queen Selina. While he is sure he will be victorious, he wishes to ensure her absolute safety, and does not want to risk harm coming to her in a siege. I ride two days ahead of her party, Her Majesty gave me this," he offered a signet ring to Arthur, "As proof of my identity and loyalty."

Arthur took the proffered ring and examined it. It was too small for a man's hand, crafted delicately, made for a woman. The seal shown on the gold was indeed that of the royal house of Asrein, a hawk flying across the sun. Arthur passed the ring back to the messenger.

"Of course the Queen is most welcome here in Camelot. As are any other refugees of Asrein whom require shelter."

"Thank you, Sire." The messenger got to his feet so as to bow to Arthur. "I shall ride back and inform Her Majesty straight away."

"Surely you can take tonight to rest? We can give you a room here and you can ride out at first light." Arthur offered.

"Thank you, but I should like to be getting back to Queen Selina with the news as soon as I can. She didn't want to turn up unannounced, and the King is eager that she be safe as soon as possible."

"When shall we expect Her Majesty to arrive?" Arthur inquired.

"To give myself time to ride to our camp and return here, perhaps four or five days." The messenger replied.

Arthur nodded, "I'll make sure that the patrols keep a watch out and escort you into the city."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." With another bow the messenger hastened out of the chambers, eager to take Arthur's response back to his Queen.

Guinevere was still awake when Arthur crept back into their room minutes later. She shifted herself onto one side as he pulled his shirt back over his head and climbed back into bed. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"What was it about?" she whispered softly.

"Ronard is asking us to shelter his wife, Queen Selina, here in Camelot." Arthur explained. "He fears that Asrein will soon be under attack, and wanted her somewhere safe."

"Does he ask for our help in the fight?" Guinevere asked at once.

Arthur shook his head in the darkness. "No. Only that we look after his wife. According to the messenger, Ronard feels that victory is certain, but he wants Selina out of harms way during the fight."

"He must love her a great deal." Guinevere mused. "Would you do that for me? If Camelot was under attack?"

Arthur chuckled. "Would you go if I did?"

"Not a chance." She replied firmly. "I would never leave your side."

"Not all matches are like ours." Arthur kissed the top of her head. "Queen Selina is much younger than her husband, theirs was a match of titles and funds."

"Have you met her?"

"Once." He said. "On a political visit many years ago."

"What's she like?" Guinevere asked, suppressing a yawn.

Arthur paused for a moment to think, summoning what he recalled of his meeting with the young Queen.

"She's very beautiful." He admitted. "And elegant, comes from a noble family who had the money that Ronard needed at the time. She was very young when they married, only about fifteen I think, and Ronard was twice that. But she is kind, I know that she has done a lot of good for her people. She will bring no ill will or bad intent to Camelot."

Guinevere nodded, and Arthur could feel her yawn against his chest as sleep began to take her again.

"We'll talk more of it in the morning." She murmured quietly.

Arthur kissed the top of her head once more, and the two of them fell back into sleep together.


End file.
